Sang Pembantai
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Shiho Miyano adalah seorang pembantai makhluk iblis yang kini ditugaskan untuk membunuh vampir bernama Shuchi Akai di sekolahnya. A little bit romance here/"Lihatlah. Aku tidak menakutkan, bukan. Kita ini sama tapi hanya saja kita dari bangsa yang berbeda, Shiho. Saling menanggung beban sendiri-sendiri."/"Ini untuk kakakku" aku segera menusuk pasak kayu itu di bagian jantungnya/RnR


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine but the plot and some original charater in this fanfiction is mine.**

 **Warning: AR, NO BO, OC, OOC parah, Typo, Rated T+, dll.**

 **BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA PAIR INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK DI KEYBOARD YANG TELAH DISEDIAKAN DI KOMPUTER ANDA.**

* * *

Malam ini benar-benar mendebarkan. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Perasaan antara cemas dan bersemangat bercampur menjadi satu. Kulihat Hakuba berdiri disana, menatapku dengan gelas berisi koktail di tangannya. Kulihat kembali gaunku. Gaunku panjang berbahan satin dan berwarna _dark teal_. Bermodel _off shoulder_ dan berdada rendah. Rambutku ku kepang tunggal dan aku sama sekali tidak pakai makeup. Simpel tapi anggun.

Aku juga menyimpan busur silang, cambuk, beberapa botol kecil air suci, juga pasak kayu di dalam gaunku di bagian bawah khususnya di bagian paha dan betis. Semuanya sudah di kecilkan oleh mantra dan tersimpan rapi di balik gaunku.

Semuanya berawal dari dua hari yang lalu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua hari yang lalu...**

 _"_ _Aku akan mengajarimu cara memanah. Kau ingin melihatnya?"_

 _"_ _Iya. Tunjukkan padaku, Kakak!"_

 _Kakak mengajari tehnik memanah yang tepat dan seketika anak panah itu melesat dan tepat sasaran._

 _"_ _Wah! Itu hebat kak!"_

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa, Shiho!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tubuhku dipenuhi oleh keringat yang bercucuran. Segera kunyalakan lampu tidur dan mengambil segelas air yang berada tepat disamping ranjang. Tanganku gemetaran sehingga tetes demi tetes air dari gelas itu jatuh melalui bibirku yang kurang rapat di permukaan gelas. _Mimpi itu lagi._

Kutaruh kembali gelas itu lalu berbaring. Tidak sadar, air mataku mengalir dan sekarang jauh lebih keras dari yang kuduga. Aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam sambil mengingat mimpi itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis, aku tertidur dan berharap hari esok akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi kelas. Kulihat wajah-wajah mereka yang berbeda ekspresi. Ada yang kagum, biasa saja, kaget, jutek (bilang saja kalau mereka iri padaku), dan tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan datar.

"Puisi yang bagus, Miyano. Sekarang duduklah!" seru Kobayashi-sensei dan aku menuruti perintahnya.

Sedari tadi, mata hazel itu menatapku terus. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekaguman dan ketidak percayaan yang bercampur menjadi satu ketika melihatku selesai membaca puisi itu dengan penuh penghayatan. _Mungkin dia hanya kaget karena orang sepertiku bisa jago dalam hal-hal tertentu._

Begitu yang kupikirkan namun sepanjang aku bergerak, mata itu rasanya terus menatapku. Ketika aku balas menatapnya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Segera kufokuskan pikiranku ke sensei ku yang tengah menjelaskan. Sekali-sekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah seorang lelaki. Aku bukan menyukainya, aku hanya ingin meneliti penampilannya.

Rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek, kulit sepucat mayat, mata buram, bibir lunak yang khas, dan ekspresi wajah kosong yang meski tidak terlalu kentara. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama dan aku ingin segera menghabisinya begitu ada kesempatan.

Namanya Shuichi Akai. Dia murid pindahan dan baru beberapa minggu dia bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Aku sudah tahu dari awal dan dugaanku benar semenjak ada empat korban tewas dengan bekas dua gigitan di lehernya. Orang-orang mengira itu ular namun aku tidak percaya bahwa itu ular. Bekas gigitannya itu benar-benar khas dan semenjak itu, aku sering membawa senjata andalanku yaitu panah dan busur yang keduanya asli buatan tangan.

Panah itu sangatlah bagus dan bidikannya bisa sampai ke bagian yang tersulit. Aku membuatnya ketika usiaku masih empat belas tahun. Panah itu tidak pernah dipakai selama hampir lima tahun namun masih kuat dan tidak lapuk. Aku sering menyimpannya di tas dengan bantuan mantra pengecil milik Akako––teman sebangkuku yang seorang penyihir––dan akan berubah menjadi ukuran semula jika aku membutuhkannya.

Aku adalah seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang terlahir sebagai seorang putri sang pembantai. Aku adalah pembantai makhluk iblis atau pasukan kejahatan seperti vampir, werewolf, hantu, poltergeist, penyihir hitam, dan sebagainya. Ibuku adalah ratu pembantai di kalangan para pembantai dan sudah membunuh lebih dari seribu pasukan makhluk iblis. Ayahku juga adalah raja pembantai yang juga sudah memburu lebih dari seribu pasukan iblis. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang memiliki keahlian memanah dan menembak. Kami adalah keluarga bangsawan di kalangan para pembantai.

Ayahku bernama Atsushi Miyano dan Ibuku bernama Elena Reed. Ayahku memiliki keahlian menggunakan pedang dan sedangkan Ibuku memiliki keahlian dalam panah. Keduanya berasal dari kerajaan yang berbeda namun saling rukun. Kakakku lebih ahli dalam urusan menembak daripada memanah. Katanya 'menembak sudah menjadi bagian dalam jiwaku' dan aku suka itu.

Aku sendiri sangat ahli dalam memanah dan mencambuk. Tentunya bukan cambuk biasa. Cambuk itu terbuat dari karet dan sedikit mantra. Jika kau seorang mahkluk iblis dan terkena cambuk itu walaupun sedikit, kau langsung mati terbakar. Walaupun begitu, aku lebih ahli dalam memanah.

Klan-klan pembantai memiliki satu wilayah kesatuan dan dibagi menjadi tiga kerajaan yang saling bekerja sama. Wilayah kesatuan ini diberi nama Orion yang artinya 'pemburu' dan nama itu juga diambil dari nama rasi bintang yang berartikan sama. Kerajaan pertama adalah Corona Australis. Kerajaan kedua adalah Sagitta, tempat dimana ibuku lahir. Kerajaan ketiga adalah Scutum, tempat dimana ayahku lahir dan kerajaan terakhir adalah Corona Borealis.

Kakakku dan aku lahir di Sagitta. Kami biasanya juga sering pergi ke Scutum dengan menunggangi kuda bersama-sama. Orion tidak seperti Tokyo yang dipenuhi jalanan ber-aspal dan gedung-gedung modern serta papan iklan elektronik yang dipasang dimana-mana. Orion tidak seperti itu dan malahan terlihat bergaya _western_ dengan tanah yang belum dilapisi aspal, ladang-ladang dan peternakan warga, rumah-rumah yang beratap tinggi, kereta tandu juga hewan-hewan seperti kuda, sapi dan sebagainya.

"Shiho!" Kobayashi-sensei menanyaiku tentang rasi bintang yang baru saja dia jelaskan di papan tulis. Dia mengira aku tidak menyimak pelajaran dan aku baru saja sadar bahwa berpasang-pasang mata kini tengah menatapku tidak terkecuali mata hazel itu. Aku menjawabnya dengan mudah karena aku sangat pintar dalam urusan rasi bintang.

"Baiklah. Nah sekarang rasi bintang Auriga." Kobayashi-sensei kembali menjelaskan dan puluhan mata itu akhirnya berfokus pada papan tulis.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Akako seraya mencoret asal buku tulisnya yang dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan tak berarti. "Aku memikirkan Orion."

"Orion? Rasi bintang?" tanya Akako yang kelihatannya sedikit kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Aku menggeleng, "Bukan. Maksudku wilayah kesatuanku. Kau tahukan namanya Orion."

Akako mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu melakukan tertawa 'ohohoho' miliknya, "Omong-omong, kapan kau membunuh Akai?"

"Secepatnya agar ayahnya segera keluar dari persembunyiannya."

"Tapi secepatnya itu kapan? Kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya secara terang-terangan di sekolah. Rumahnya juga tidak jelas di mana. Kau seorang pembantai dan aku tahu tanganmu sangat gatal untuk menusukkan pasak kayu ke tempat jantungnya––itupun kalau dia punya jantung."

"Semua ada rencananya. Biarkan saja dulu." Balasku lalu memfokuskan perhatian ke papan tulis, "jika seandainya kau bukanlah penyihir putih, kau sudah kubunuh gara-gara terus mengoceh tiada henti."

"Baiklah, aku diam, Shiho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam istirahat...**

"Sedari tadi, Saguru menatapmu terus. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu." Ucap Akako yang membuatku tertawa. Kelas tidak terlalu rame saat itu dan aku menikmatinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _little_ _witchy_? Itu tidak mungkin." Bantahku lalu menatap Hakuba Saguru yang tengah berbicara dengan Shinichi dan Kaito.

Well, harus kuakui bahwa Hakuba itu tampan dan baik namun tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Maksudku, jika ia tahu bahwa aku ini seorang pembantai dan akhirnya menganggapku sinting, dia pasti tidak ingin berdekatan denganku lagi.

"Ohohoho! Mengapa tidak mungkin? Aku memang pernah pacaran dengannya tapi itu bukanlah hubungan yang serius. Siapa tahu dia sedang ingin mencari sosok yang baru dihatinya." Ucap Akako.

Aku hanya meliriknya datar dan mencoba mengalihkan obrolan tidak jelas tentang Hakuba ini, "Kau tahu, kostum penyihirmu itu terlalu norak dan terekspos."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kostumku lebih bagus dari punyamu. Kostummu itu terlalu 'sopan' dan kuno."

"Hey! Kostum exterminator itu tidak kuno dan sangat serbaguna. Kau bisa menyimpan senjata dibaliknya. Justru kostum norakmu itu yang hanya berfungsi sebagai pelapis tubuh saja dan selain itu tidak ada gunanya. Jujur saja! Hiasan kepala ular, bikini, selendang dan stocking itu sangatlah tidak diperlukan."

Aku menghela napasku lalu menatap Akai yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku. Tidak tahan berlama-lama menatapnya, segera kualihkan tatapanku menuju Hakuba yang tengah menatapku. Tatapannya begitu...lembut. Sontak pipiku langsung merona.

Sebagai gadis yang dicap pendiam dan dingin, tentu saja aku tidak pernah merona di depan umum, maksudku pasti tidak ada yang sudah melihatku merona kecuali Akako selama ini dan Hakuba yang menjadi kedua. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku dari Hakuba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam pulang...**

Sekolah sudah usai. Anak-anak pada berjalan keluar dari bangunan sekolah dan berjalan pulang.

"Kau ingin ke Moonhaven sebentar?" tanyaku pada Akako. Akako mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak sabar bertemu sepupuku di sana."

Moonhaven adalah ibukota di pulau Varaiya dan termasuk bagian dari wilayah kesatuan penyihir putih, Velmonte. Kota itu merupakan kampung halaman Akako.

"Kau sendiri ingin ke Sagitta?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin Iya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" tutup Akako lalu berjalan menuju motor Koichi––sepupunya. Akako melambai padaku dan aku balas melambai. Aku cukup mengenal Koichi karena aku sering pergi ke bertemu dengannya ketika pergi ke Varaiya. Tinggallah aku sendiri di sekolah. Sekolah benar-benar sepi saat ini namun suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku.

Itu mobil Hakuba. Pemuda itu segera membuka kaca mobilnya. "Hai Miyano."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. _Dasar sok kenal!_

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya. _KAU SUDAH MELIHATKU DISINI TIDAK KEMANA-MANA YA ITU ARTINYA AKU BELUM PULANG. DASAR ANEH!_

"Belum." Jawabku. Suara hatiku malah berteriak marah-marah di dalam karena orang ini. "Biar kuantar."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolakku sopan. Hakuba menatap langit dan akhirnya beralih menatapku, "Langit mendung dan rumahmu jauh. Apa itu tidak merepotkan? Lebih baik aku mengantarmu saja."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang tapi...baiklah. Sebaiknya kuiyakan saja tawarannya saja daripada aku pulang sendiri. "Baiklah."

Aku segera masuk ke mobilnya dan kami menyurusuri jalanan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, suasana di dalam begitu hening dan aku juga sangat malas untuk membahas sesuatu hingga akhirnya pemuda disampingku ini angkat bicara.

"Puisimu tadi bagus." Ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk malas.

"Apa kau punya kakak? Apa puisi tadi itu kisah nyata?" dia benar-benar banyak bertanya. Aku hanya diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Apa itu hal yang tragis?"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit kenangan itu lagi. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Dengar, Hakuba! Kau tidak mengenalku, maka jangan membicarakan hal itu di depanku lagi. Terima kasih telah memberiku tumpangan pulang." Ucapku datar lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Samar-samar kudengar dia menggumamkan 'Baiklah. Sama-sama.'

Segera kulangkahkah kakiku menuju pintu depan rumah dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dia masih ada disana dan bersandar di sisi kiri mobilnya sambil menatapku dengan senyum yang terkembang. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya lama lalu buru-buru membuka pintu. Aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi polos itu.

"Aku melihat kau diantar pulang oleh pemuda itu, Shiho. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya ayahku yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku terkaget dan pipiku langsung merona karena kalimat ayah. Sial!

"Ayah, kau mengagetkanku." Ucapku. Ayahku hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang." Jawabku sambil mengangkat kaki ke atas sofa. Kebiasaanku di rumah ketika sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dan dia mengantarmu pulang? Shiho, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya. Kau pasti tidak sembarangan memilih orang." Ucap Ayah lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Dia hanya sebatas teman sekelas yang mengantarku pulang dan dia bukanlah pacarku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dia menjadi pacarku ketika tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pembantai makhluk aneh." Ujarku.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas kita yang sebenarnya kecuali orang itu merupakan bagian dari kita dan wilayah sekitar kita. Menyembunyikan identitas saja sekarang ini sangat susah." Tambahku.

"Apa ada pergerakan dari Akai?" tanya ayah yang sepertinya mulai serius. "Sejauh ini belum ada. Belum ada korban lagi dan aku masih berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi karena ulahnya."

"Kau memang hebat, putriku. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja dan selalu berjaga-jaga." Puji ayah seraya mengacak rambutku. "Ayah, besok malam pesta prom sudah akan diadakan. Aku akan membunuhnya tepat malam itu karena malam itulah biasanya dia beraksi."

"Baiklah. Tugas itu Kepenuhnya kuberikan padamu dan ketika kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku lewat cincin komunikasi."

Aku ingin merencanakan strategi malam prom nanti dan disitulah kesempatanku untuk bisa mengembalikan ibu dan kakakku.

Ibu dan Kakakku sebenarnya masih hidup namun mereka tidak bernapas. Ibuku diubah oleh Gin yang merupakan sepupu dari Dracula ketika aku masih berusia enam tahun. Kakakku saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Semenjak saat itu, foto-foto ibu makin sering kupajang di kamarku agar aku bisa mengingatnya selalu dan terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah ibuku masih mengingatku.

Kakakku sendiri diubah oleh Akai yang merupakan putra pertama dari Dracula. Malam itu adalah malam terbentuknya bulan penuh dan malam itu adalah malam yang panjang ketika semua klan pembantai selesai mengadakan rapat sekaligus membahas beberapa strategi penyerangan di Transylvania dan sekitarnya yang dihuni oleh vampir lain. Kakakku digigit ketika dia jatuh ke dalam hipnotis Akai dan akhirnya berubah menjadi makhluk bengis pengisap darah.

[When you're gone ; the pieces of my heart is missin' too]

"Halo." Aku mengangkat teleponku. Siapa sih yang menelepon? Tanpa nama pula!

 _"_ _Hai, Miyano. Mau keluar malam ini?"_ aku mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Hakuba. Dan dia ingin mengajakku keluar?! Demi panah silang Scutti!

"Maaf Hakuba. Kau tidak mengenalku, jadi aku menolaknya. Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?" dan terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang.

 _"_ _Aku ini detektif...so, aku punya cara tersendiri untuk mendapat nomormu. Berkencanlah bersamaku, kumohon."_

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Lalu segera kunonaktifkan ponselku. Takut dia akan meneleponku untuk memaksaku berkencan dengannya. Dia benar-benar pemaksa. Lama-lama aku jadi geram juga.

Aku segera berbaring. Besok malam adalah malam yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ibu, ini cantik sekali! Aku menyukainya!" gaun coklat itu bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan seiring berputarnya diriku. Gaun itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke lima dan kami sekeluarga sedang merayakan pesta di istana._

 _Tiba-tiba suara jeritan dari sebuah rumah terdengar memekikkan telinga. Aku merasakan hawa itu untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku sudah bisa mengingat. Hawa...vampir. ibu mengambil panahnya sementara ayah mengambil pedangnya._

 _"_ _Sayangku, bersembunyilah di kamarmu! Berlindunglah di tempat rahasiamu! Ibu akan segera kembali." Suara Ibu yang tegas mengalun di telingaku. Air mataku berjatuhan karena ibu akan meninggalkanku._

 _"_ _Ibu. Jangan pergi!" rengekku sambil sesegukan. Ibu menatapku dengan iba dan sedih, "Aku harus, sayang."_

 _"_ _Akemi, jaga adikmu. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Ibu lalu Akemi datang memelukku. Ibu dan ayah pergi._

 **.**

 _"_ _Ayah! Kak Akemi punya pacar!" jeritku seraya berlari ke arah ayahku yang baru muncul dari pintu. Aku menyerahkan amplop merah itu kepada ayah._

 _"_ _Siapa pacar Akemi?"_

 _"_ _Um...Shuichi Akai." wajah ayah langsung memucat sementara Kak Akemi tertunduk. Takut akan dimarahi ayah dan benar juga Kak Akemi dimarahi ayah._

 _"_ _Akemi, wajar saja kalau kau pacaran. Usiamu sudah 16 tahun. Kau boleh pacaran dengan siapa saja tapi jangan dengan Shuichi Akai. Apa kau tidak tahu kau akan mati jika begitu adanya?" omel ayah._

 _"_ _Tapi ayah, aku tidak mungkin membenci makhluk semanis dan setampan ini? Aku mencintainya ayah."_

 _"_ _Putuskan dia sekarang juga!" seru ayah._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau!" Kak Akemi membantah lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Dalam hati aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk kakakku._

 _Mengapa dia tidak dibolehkan pacaran dengan Akai?_

 _Dan siapa itu Shuichi Akai?_

 **.**

 _Malam itu adalah malam dimana supermoon atau bulan raksasa muncul di Orion untuk ke tujuh kalinya setelah dua puluh tahun sekali. Malam itu juga malam kebangkitan para Vampir. Usiaku baru saja menginjak 14 tahun saat itu dan Kakakku masih 18 tahun. Para klan pembantai memegang masing-masing senjata dan siap membantai klan vampir._

 _Saat ini aku tengah berada di balik pohon dan menyaksikan Kakakku dengan pacarnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Kak Akemi bagai tunduk dalam perintahnya dan terlihat seperti terhipnotis. Akai membelai wajah Akemi dan mencium lehernya. Wajahku langsung mengerang jijik ketika melihat adegan itu dan akhirnya sampailah kedua taring panjang Akai menembus leher kakakku. Kak Akemi menjerit kesakitan dan saat itu juga aku menangis. Kakiku ingin berlari tapi sangat berat untuk diangkat._

 _Iris Kak Akemi berubah menjadi merah. Aku segera berlari. Berlari menembus hutan dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Semuanya adalah salahku. Seharusnya aku menyirami Akai dengan air suci!_

 **.**

 _"_ _Kita kedatangan murid baru. Nak, perkenalkan dirimu."_

 _"_ _Halo, namaku Shuichi Akai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya dingin lalu Kobayashi-sensei mempersilahkannya duduk di salah satu bangku di deretan ujung._

 _Dan sepertinya kiamat akan segera mendatangiku._

 **.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. _Mimpi itu lagi!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Omong-omong, kau pergi ke prom dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Akako langsung terdiam sejenak hingga dengan lirih dia berbisik, "Shuichi Akai."

Aku menatapnya dengan kaget. Shuichi Akai?

"Apa kau gila? Dia vampir dan kau penyihir. Dua makhluk itu tidak bisa bersama dan kau hanya akan mati muda jika kau bersamanya." Bisikku kesal. Akako menatapku jengkel, "Bilang saja kau iri!"

"Apa?! Aku iri?! Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah bersatu dengannya!" balasku kesal. Bukan karena iri ataupun cemburu bahwa Akai dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain. Sama sekali bukan. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Akai akan bersama, tapi jangan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai sahabat kau mendukungku."

"Akako, bukan masalah bagiku kau berpacaran atau ke prom dengan pria mana saja. Aku mendukungmu, tapi kalau..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan akhirnya berbisik, "kalau Akai, aku tidak mau. Nanti suatu saat kau diubahnya, aku akan kehilanganmu."

Akako hanya menatapku jengkel seolah bahwa omonganku hanyalah sampah, "Baiklah. Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi."

Dia segera membuang wajahnya dan segera berjalan ke bangku milik orang lain dan meminta tukar posisi duduk. Silahkan saja tukar! Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi! Kalau kau dirubahnya, aku tidak akan menangisimu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulangnya, aku benar-benar sendirian di sekolah dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Akako benar-benar menjauhiku. Silahkan saja!

Sekolah benar-benar sepi hari ini dan aku sedikit ketakutan. Suara klakson mobil itu segera mengagetkanku. Itu Hakuba.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku. Kau tidak ada penjemput, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dia menatapku lama hingga akhirnya aku menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Hakuba?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku penasaran, "Hanya saja apa?"

"Mengapa kau memegang busur silang empat hari yang lalu di atap sekolah?" pertanyaan itu membuatku membeku di tempat. "Dan kau mengarahkannya ke Akai." Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dasbor.

"Kau pasti salah lihat. Aku tidak di atap sekolah bersama Akai dengan busur silang di tanganku, Hakuba." Ucapku pelan. Hakuba menyeringai, "Shiho, hanya kau satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut pirang kemerahan di sekolah ini."

"Panggil aku Miyano!" seruku dingin, "dengar, Hakuba! Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukanlah gadis yang seperti kebanyakan dan kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti. Buat aku mengerti tentang apa sebenarnya kau ini dan buat aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau membawa busur silang itu." Dia berujar tegas. Aku menghela napas, "Baik. Mampirlah ke rumahku."

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, kami akhirnya sampai di rumahku. Hakuba disambut baik oleh ayah dan dia mengira bahwa Hakuba adalah pacarku. HELL NO! Aku bukan pacar Hakuba! Setelah itu aku mengajak Hakuba ke lantai atas tepatnya di balkon.

"Oke, aku harus mulai darimana?" tanyaku karena kebingungan harus memulai acara-bongkar-bongkar-identitas ini. Hakuba tersenyum, "Jelaskan tentang dirimu. Dirimu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau dari bangsa pemburu atau sebagainya?"

"Aku memang seseorang dari bangsa pembantai. Bangsa Orion tepatnya. Bangsa kami adalah bangsa pemburu makhluk iblis seperti iblis sendiri, vampir, werewolf, penyihir hitam, hantu, dan sebagainya."

"Apakah Akako mengetahui tentang ini?" aku mengangguk, "Sangat tahu!"

"Akai adalah seorang vampir dan dia sudah membunuh kakakku. Malam ini adalah puncaknya dan semua vampir akan berkumpul untuk pesta darah." Ucapku sedih. Hakuba merangkulku penuh kasih, "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tinggal katakan apa yang kubutuhkan dan aku akan membawanya."

"Tapi ini berbahaya, Hakuba. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa persiapan yang matang. Aku takut kau akan terluka atau lebih parah lagi...mati."

"Asalkan aku bisa membantumu, Miyano."

Aku pasrah, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Hakuba berjalan mondar-mandir seraya melihat-lihat fotoku. Kebanyakan foto-foto masa kecilku yang dipajang disana bersama kakakku. Dia melihat salah satu foto dan foto itu adalah foto keluargaku.

"Itu diambil ketika usiaku lima tahun dan yang satunya ketika aku berusia 14 tahun." Ucapku seolah membaca pikirannya. "Di mana ibumu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sedih, "Ibuku bernasib sama dengan kakakku. Diubah."

"Maafkan aku." Dia tampaknya menyesal telah menanyakan keberadaan ibu. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu malah bagus kau mengingatkanku akan ibuku. Ketika aku mengingat ibuku, semua terasa baik-baik saja."

Aku langsung mengganti topik, "Malam nanti akan kupanggil pasukanku. Tugasmu adalah mengamankan semua tamu prom, kecuali Akai! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Hakuba menatapku sejenak lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Jadi malam ini kita pergi bersama? Sebagai pasangan?"

Aku tertawa geli, "Terserah kau saja."

Beberapa hal yang kutangkap darinya yaitu: pertama, dia benar-benar _curious_. Kedua, dia selalu bisa menerima orang apa adanya sekalipun orang itu berlatar belakang aneh. Ketiga, dia sangat baik hati dan pengertian. Keempat, dia itu sopan. kelima, dia benar-benar pria yang menyenangkan.

 _Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini benar-benar mendebarkan. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Perasaan antara cemas dan bersemangat bercampur menjadi satu. Kulihat Hakuba berdiri disana, menatapku dengan gelas berisi koktail di tangannya. Kulihat kembali gaunku. Gaunku panjang berbahan satin dan berwarna _dark teal_. Bermodel _off shoulder_ dan berdada rendah. Rambutku ku kepang tunggal dan aku sama sekali tidak pakai makeup. Simpel tapi anggun.

Aku juga menyimpan busur silang, cambuk, beberapa botol kecil air suci, juga pasak kayu di dalam gaunku di bagian bawah khususnya di bagian paha dan betis. Semuanya sudah di kecilkan oleh mantra dan tersimpan rapi di balik gaunku.

Cincin komunikasiku sudah tersemat rapi di jari manisku. Kulihat beberapa pembantai mahir sepertiku berjaga di tempat-tempat sempit dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Berjaga-jaga jika ada tamu tak diundang yang masuk. Sebagian pembantai lainnya berjaga di luar dan menyamar sebagai satpam dan orang-orang biasa yang berkerumun dan mengobrol di luar aula. Ayahku sendiri sedang berada di balik gorden hias yang tebal dan panjang. Berjaga-jaga seperti pembantai lain yang ada di dalam aula.

 _"_ _Shiho, kau disana?"_ ayah memanggilku lewat cincin komunikasi. Cincin itu sudah dimantra dan akan berbunyi di telingamu lewat anting-anting yang ada di telingamu sebagai alat penghubung. Bisa disebut sebagai corong telepon bagian atas jika itu adalah telepon. Aku segera mendekatkan cincin itu di depan mulutku dan mulai berbicara, "Aku disini, ayah. Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Akai belum datang? Vampir lain belum datang?"_ tanya ayah. "Tidak. Belum."

 _"_ _Hubungi aku jika dia datang."_ Tutup ayah dan anting-antingku bergetar seiring ditutupnya komunikasi. Hakuba menatapku dan kami seolah berinteraksi lewat tatapan yang kami pancarkan. Tatapannya mengatakan _ayo kita berdansa_.

Aku mengangguk dan menyetujui. Aku segera maju ke lantai dansa begitu juga dirinya. Kami saling menautkan tangan kanan masing-masing. Tangan kiriku berada di pundaknya dan kami mulai berdansa. Lagu romantis Listen milik Beyoncé terputar dan semua yang berada di lantai dansa menari bersama. Aku menatap Hakuba dan mata hazelnya terlihat begitu menawan hingga kakiku terasa lemas.

Mungkin dia telah membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dan saat itu juga aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jatuh cinta kepada semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Terkesima akan tuturnya, kebaikannya, kesopanannya, dan senyumnya. Aku benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke gorden hias berwarna merah yang tergantung di dinding agar Hakuba tidak bisa melihat rona di pipiku. Ayahku dan beberapa pemuda-pemuda sebangsaku menatapku dengan pandangan 'ehem-ehem, ada yang jatuh cinta rupanya!' dan hell yeah! Aku memang ingin mengatakan itu di depan mereka semua.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayahku dan para pemuda itu ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Putri Shiho dari raja dan ratu pembantai legendaris sedang jatuh cinta pada orang biasa yang benar benar benar benar benar diakui tampan oleh seluruh gadis di SMA Teitan ini!

"Shiho..." dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak merona, "Ya Saguru." aku balas memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Sepertinya Akai sudah datang bersama Akako." ucapnya. Aku segera tersadar dan mencari-cari keberadaan Akako dan Akai di pintu masuk dan memang benar mereka disana. Berdiri seraya menautkan tangan masing-masing. Akako menatapku sejenak dan pandangannya menyiratkan kekesalan. Aku balas menatapnya dengan dingin lalu beralih ke Saguru.

"Kau benar." Ucapku lalu menghubungi ayah, "Ayah, bersiaplah! Akai sudah disini."

Pemuda-pemuda yang berdiri disamping ayah rupanya juga sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Kami berpura-pura berdansa dan pasangan Akako-Akai sudah berdansa beberapa langkah di belakang kami. Lagu berakhir dan tergantikan dengan lagu lain yang tak kalah romantisnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Saguru menyeretku keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Shiho."

"Ya, Saguru." dia terlihat gugup, "Aku berpikir, setelah semua ini selesai––maksudku, setelah kita membunuh semua vampir itu––boleh kita––kau tahulah––maksudku, um..." Apakah dia akan mengajakku kencan? Benarkah?

Tapi sebelum Saguru melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi. Aku geram sendiri. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa mendengar pemuda yang kusukai sekarang mengajakku kencan. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akai berdiri disana. Menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Miyano berdansa?" tanya Akai. Saguru terlihat keberatan. Aku serasa ingin mengomelinya, "Dengar ya,"

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan mengubah kakakku.." dan kata-kataku terputus ketika matanya menghipnotisku...

Aku tahu bahwa Akai bukanlah Saguru Hakuba dan aku tahu bahwa dia memiliki cara untuk membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Aku juga tahu bahwa dia memiliki lebih banyak cara untuk menyenangkanku. Yang aku tahu berikutnya adalah dia menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku menuju lantai dansa.

Semua pasangan itu melihat kami berdua dan seketika menjadi tidak fokus. Beberapa orang seperti Sonoko Suzuki, Saguru, dan Akako menatap kami dengan penuh kecemburuan. Para gadis lain juga menatap kami dengan cemburu karena aku berhasil diajak berdansa oleh salah satu pemuda tertampan di sekolah.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Suaranya sangat lembut. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipiku, membuatku merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika tangan besar dan lembutnya menyapu pipi merahku. Bahkan teriakan ayah di cincin komunikasi, hiasan aula, pasangan yang menatap kami dengan penuh kecemburuan, dan gorden-gorden hias itu serasa tidak ada artinya. Hanya aku dan Akai berdua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu, kakakmu titip salam." Ucapnya. "Kakakku?"

Dia mengangguk, "Semenjak dia bergabung denganku, dia tidak merasa kesepian dan mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan sejak dulu. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa sakit. Dia merindukanmu."

Ternyata otakku dipenuhi kabut. Aku memang masih bisa membayangkan wajah Kak Akemi tapi yang lebih banyak bermunculan di kepalaku adalah wajah pemuda tampan ini. Dan sekarang ibu jarinya kini membelai bibirku dengan menggoda.

"Lihatlah. Aku tidak menakutkan, bukan. Kita ini sama tapi hanya saja kita dari bangsa yang berbeda, Shiho. Saling menanggung beban sendiri-sendiri." Ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan membuat diriku makin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Kedatanganku disini hanyalah untuk melamarmu. Meminangmu menjadi istriku dan kita akan hidup selamanya. Hidup kekal dan bahagia." Ujarnya. Aku langsung terbuai. Apakah dia benar-benar datang untuk menikahiku.

Sekarang bibirnya yang lunak berada di bahuku yang telanjang dan bibirnya semakin naik ke leherku yang jenjang. Membelai leherku dengan kecupan kecil yang terasa enak dan nyaman, sehingga membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Hembusan napasnya yang begitu hangat membuat tubuhku lemas dan serasa ingin jatuh. Aku tidak akan jatuh karena tangannya yang satu lagi tengah merangkul pinggangku dan menahannya.

"Shiho..." bisiknya di telingaku yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri.

"Ya, Shuuichi." Balasku lemah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku..." bisiknya. Seketika itu aku merasa damai. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang nyaman. Pantas saja Kak Akemi bisa jatuh cinta pada keturunan bangsawan Transylvania yang benar-benar tampan dan menggoda ini. Mataku terpejam...

 _Aku tidak mungkin membenci makhluk semanis dan setampan ini..._

Tapi sayang kenikmatan itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Aku tidak sadar bahwa lagu telah berhenti dan semua orang yang ada di aula memperhatikan kami. Ayah bahkan benar-benar shock. Hal berikut yang kutahu adalah sebuah air dingin mengenai leherku.

"Aduh!" aku mengerang kecil dan meraba sesuatu di leherku. Sebuah cairan bening yang lengket. Ini air liur...

"Wah, aku kena!" seru Saguru. Pistol air mainannya (yang dibawanya sebelum pergi ke pesta) teracung tepat di leherku. Moncong pistol itu segera beralih ke tubuh Akai dan bagian yang diciprati terlihat seperti terbakar.

"Ap-apa ini?" tanya Akai lemah sambil memukuli dadanya yang mengeluarkan api dari bagian yang diciprati air itu. saguru menyeringai sinis, "Cuma air suci. Beruntung kalau kau bukanlah mayat hidup, tapi rupanya aku benar-benar mayat hidup sungguhan. Malangnya kau!"

Aku langsung tersadar penuh. Aroma pesta prom kembali menusuk hidungku. Semuanya terlihat nyata bagiku. Kulihat Akako dan beberapa pembantai lainnya sedang mengamankan peserta pesta yang lain yang sekarang melihat aksi Saguru barusan. Sial! Mereka sudah tahu identitasku! Aku benar-benar ceroboh!

Aku segera merobek kain gaun bagian bawah dan kain itu sobek sampai bagian lututuku. Aku segera mundur kebelakang dan mengambil pasak kayu dari betisku yang dipenuhi senjata-senjata tradisional yang diikat dengan karet.

"Shuuichi Akai!" desisku dengan penuh benci. "Ini untuk Kakakku!" dan aku segera menusuk pasak kayu itu di bagian jantungnya. Akai menatapku lembut, "Tak tahukah aku benar-benar menyukaimu semenjak aku menolongmu di hutan malam itu ketika kau masih berusia sepuluh?"

Kenangan malam itu ketika aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun? Aku ingat...

 **Flashback ON**

"Ibu! Ibu!" Aku berlari sambil menangis. Para Werewolf itu mengejarku. Aku terjatuh dan akhirnya menghantam tanah. Gaunku sudah kotor oleh tanah dan tubuhku lecet. Kulihat seorang vampir berdiri di depanku dan aku segera berpura-pura mati agar aku darahku tidak diisap olehnya.

Dia menggendongku ala bridal style dan membaringkanku di atas permukaan tanah yang lebih lembut dan itu dekat dengan istanaku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Dia menjawab, "Aku Shuuchi Akai."

"Kau seornag vampir?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku langsung terperangah karena seseorang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau besar dan aku akan menikahimu. Tunggu aku, Shiho Miyano." Dia mencium bibirku lagi dan memelukku lalu akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian di tepi hutan.

 **Flashback OFF**

Napasku tersengal-sengal dan air mataku mulai menetes. Akai membelai pipiku dan mencium bibirku untuk terakhir kalinya lalu akhirnya dia berubah menjadi debu. Namun air mata itu mulai berhenti jatuh ketika sang Dracula datang lewat jendela. Dia terlihat marah karena aku telah membunuh putra tunggalnya.

Selamat datang dalam perang...

Dracula mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menyerbu kami para pembantai yang sudah siap siaga. Aku menggunakan busur silangku dan menembakkan panah ke bagian jantung mereka. Saguru juga membantu. Akako juga memanggil pasukannya dan sebagiannya lagi kini telah membuat perisai untuk melindungi peserta prom yang sekarang benar-benar melihat pertempuran antara makhluk iblis, penyihir dan pembantai.

Kami semua bekerja sama untuk menumpas vampir-vampir itu dan setelah empat jam tenaga yang dihabiskan untuk menghabisi semua vampir itu, kami berhasil. Kami menang. Semuanya bersorak atas kemenangan kami. Tubuhku dipenuhi luka dan para _healer_ dari bangsa penyihir putih sedang mengobati sebagian pembantai.

Perisai telah dihilangkan dan para peserta pesta tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Ran Mouri, Aoko Nakamori, Sonoko Suzuki dan yang lainnya tidak berhenti melontarkan kata-kata seperti 'hebat' dan 'keren'. Kaito Kuroba yang aku tahu sebagai Kaito KID hanya menatapku dan berkata 'Itu gila sekaligus hebat, Miyano.' Sementara Shinichi Kudo hanya mengatakan 'Kau hebat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kala kau adalah pemburu makhluk aneh!'

Sebuah suara yang benar-benar tidak asing memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita pirang berusia 40-an dan gadis berambut hitam berusia 20-an tersenyum ke arahku. Aku segera memeluk mereka secara bersamaan saking rindunya aku pada mereka.

"Aku rindu kalian, Ibu, Kak Akemi." Ujarku. Kak Akemi dan Ibu membalas pelukanku lalu melepaskannya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, putriku. Kau sudah bisa menjadi calon penerusku suatu hari nanti." Ujar Ibu. Kak Akemi tertawa geli, "Kata Ayah kau punya pacar. Siapa dia? Apa dia tampan?"

Pipiku langsung merona. Saguru datang menghampiriku, "Aku pacarnya Shiho, Miyano-san."

"Kau bisa memanggil Akemi. Kau hebat Shiho! Dia tampan!" ucap Kak Akemi. Ibu hanya tertawa. Aku segera menjauh dari mereka dan memilih ke _healer_ untuk diobati. Akako menghampiriku.

"Hey." Sapanya lemah. Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, "Hey juga. Lelah ya?"

"Iya." Balasnya. Ada beberapa menit waktu dimana aku dan Akako terjebak dalam situasi hening hingga Akako membuka suara, "Shiho, aku minta maaf karena telah memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita tadi siang. Aku sadar bahwa Akai benar-benar bukan makhluk yang baik."

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa. Aku memaafkanmu." Dan kami berpelukan. Aku segera diobati oleh seorang _healer_ wanita sementara aku dan Akako mengobrol. Setelah satu jam diobati, aku merasa sudah baikan. Kulihat Akako sedang berdansa dengan Kaito yang merupakan orang yang ditaksirnya semenjak awal masuk SMA. Aku turut bahagia dengan kedua orang itu.

Saguru menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku, "Hey. Mau berdansa lagi?" aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke lantai dansa. Kami berdansa, "Jadi kita sudah resmi pacaran?"

Saguru tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya begitu." dan dia mencium bibirku penuh gairah. Aku membalas ciumannya. Walaupun dia bukanlah Shuuichi Akai, dia bisa membuatku betah berlama-lama dengannya dan aku yakin...

 _Kelak kau akan menjadi belahan jiwaku suatu saat nanti, Saguru Hakuba..._

 **THE END**

 **Entah kenapa aku tergoda untuk membuat fic supernatural dan hasilnya seperti ini. Terinspirasi dari film Van Helsing, jadinya aku buat yang seperti ini deh dengan pesta prom sebagai lokasi terornya. Keren banget aksi Hugh Jackman di Van Helsing pas terakhir saya nonton dulu.**

 **Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dan saya yakin 99% bahwa nama sepupu dan putra tunggal Dracula itu benar-benar bukan Gin dan Shuuchi Akai.**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
